thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shido Itsuka
Summary Adopted into Itsuka’s family household at very young age and been living a fairly average normal life until recently. At the start of the novel (Volume 1) and his new high school year as a 2nd year student, he accidentally stumbles into a world unknown to him or to the public for that matter of facts. Discovering the real reason behind the spacequakes and the fight between the AST and the Spirits; forcefully or voluntarily, one or the other, into the organization known asRatatoskrcommanded by his little sister which was also a surprise to him. With the only explanation from her was that only he can save the spirits, with only that he reluctantly joins due to his nature to help and/or save people in need. Going about with his normal life and saving spirits is one thing, but with each new encounter with new spirits to save, there always some type of new hardship on Shido's mental health since he have to deal with the opposite gender which he is not used to. Appearance Shido has all the looks of an average high school boy. With blue hair down to his neck, amber brown eyes, and has straight hair and bangs. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform. His height is stated to be 170 cm in the anime. During the events of Miku Lily, Shido crossdresses as a girl in order to interact with Miku, and he disguised himself as his alternate identity, Shiori Itsuka. Personality An average teenage boy that originally had no interests in the opposite gender until he got forced to be by his little sister. Basically, he has to deal with the opposite gender which he is not used to. History Shido was adopted into the Itsuka household at a young age. 5 years ago, an incident caused Kotori to become a Spirit, but neither of them can remember anything about it. It was noted that Shido also received the power to seal Spirits around the same time. Before the incident, Shido seemed to have met Origami, who lived in the same apartment building Powers and Abilities Depending on the Spirit itself and how much power they originally had, Shido can either seal a majority of their power or all of it. Shido can also “borrow” the power of a Spirit he sealed, but it depends on how close or intimate he is with that Spirit. This explains the nature of his regenerative abilities.Shido has the power to seal the Spirit’s power that he obtained, was given, and/or forced upon him during the time in the past when Kotori somehow became a spirit. Neither he nor Kotori have any memory of that event and besides they quickly suffer a headache when they try to remember it. To use the power to seal the Spirit’s power; the Spirit in question must meet a certain condition or requirement. Those conditions or requirements are that, that the spirit in question must show affection, a closeness, and/or intimacy towards Shido. Once these conditions of affection are high enough between Shido and the Spirit in question, he can seal their power by kissing them through mouth to mouth or lip. Trivia *Shido has two little sisters. Kotori Itsuka as his foster sister and Mana Takamiya as his real sister. All three of them have amnesia about their pasts. *Shido is the one who gave the black ribbons to Kotori after he sealed her powers in the past. *His family name "Itsuka" can mean "someday" or "the fifth day of the month." Category:Character Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Men Category:Handsome Characters